


An Unpleasant Surprise

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Erections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: J surprises James, but not in the fun way. James realizes the hard way that the thing J was poking into his back was not a gun.





	An Unpleasant Surprise

J padded out into the kitchen, clad in only a pair of purple boxer-briefs. He was usually awake before the rest of the house due to his constant insomnia. He planned on just eating something and going back to his Queen until he heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

James yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he walked out of his shared room. His grey boxer-briefs the only thing he was wearing due to his t-shirt currently on his sleeping fiancée. He assumed everyone else was asleep, deciding to get a drink before joining RG back in their bed.

Suddenly, a flurry of green passed his vision as he was tackled onto his stomach, a heavy weight pinning him down from his back.

“Gotcha, you son of a bitch!” J crowed triumphantly as he held down the lanky man underneath him. “THIS IS FOR ALMOST GETTING MY QUEEN SHOT!”

Shrieks of terror echoed through the mansion as James struggled under the weight of his captor. He felt something digging into his back, coming from J’s pants, and he realized it wasn’t a gun.

“RG, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD COME HELP ME!” James screams, hoping and praying that his love would be awake enough to hear him.

A hand flew over his mouth as J quieted his prisoner. “Oh, don’t you know I’m always on top,” he whispered into the other man’s ear before laughing maniacally as he heard his little bird run down the corridor at her man’s pained screams.

“James, are you okay?!” RG slowed to a stop, taking in the sight before her. “Is this where you’ve been?”

His pained expression made J laugh. “RG, please. There’s-” James shuddered, “There’s something digging into my back and it’s not a gun.”

His fiancée sighed, chuckling under her breath and pinching the bridge of her nose. “J, let him go. I have some business he needs to attend to.” She added a smirk, hoping that would get through to the stubborn King of Gotham in front of her.

J’s eyes widened as his brain comprehended what his little bird was talking about. Throwing himself from James’s back, he put his hands in front of himself and backed away towards his room. “You keep that shit to yourselves, thank you very fucking much.”


End file.
